Wave Chronicles The Untold Stories
by Hasaki Keissi
Summary: [Parallel Story]The Hiradechi is a ship employed by the Federation as a mercenary group after the Gekko State's 1st SOF Sqaudron rebellion from the United Federation Special Forces under LieutenantColonel Dewey Novak. [Full Synopsis inside]
1. Prologue: Life of the Hiradechi

This is my first Eureka Seven Fanfic and I hope that people like it. Okay, this is a parallel story to Eureka Seven and there will be some jumping back and forth between times in the story. (Being near the time that Eureka Seven actually takes place and a few months prior to that.)

**The Basic Synopsis:**

**The Hiradechi is a ship employed by the Federation as a mercenary group after the Gekko State's (1st SOF Sqaudron) rebellion from the United Federation Special Forces under Lieutenant-Colonel Dewey Novak. For Two years they took the place of the 1st SOF (Special Operations Force), but as the climate of the government and Federation as a whole began to change, what's to become of these mercenaries?**

* * *

Without a further-a-do, I present to you, Wave Chronicles: The Untold Stories

* * *

Prologue (Life of the Hiradechi)

Night had fallen, though one could never tell in this hell hole, Day and night seemed to be one and the same, the times just didn't exist for us anymore. The only things we could see of the sky, were our nostalgic memories of the Azure sky.

We were captured and detained in this dark place, devoid of light; one could go insane. Many have, their screams echoing in the still, silent air. The rattling of their shackles and finally, the silence that followed. This was indeed a hell hole. A place so foul in nature, men would lose their natures.

The only thing that keeps us alive, is our our memories and our own hopes to one day get out of this prison.

* * *

(This break in the middle of the story shows a "time flop", as I call it. IN short, this is a memory)

* * *

The particle flows were fairly good this day, and the clouds flowed by the surface of the Hiradechi as it skimmed through the sky. It being a marvelous Azure color with white clouds here and there. 

The Hiradechi, being a standard atmospheric transport vehicle. Using the particle flows as its main drive source, and being streamlined with secondary assist engines. Something used mainly for Ballistic flight. But, that's rarely ever the case.

The existence of those on the Hiradechi, my comrades, is generally peaceful. The world doesn't often call on us, so we enjoy the time.

Because of our expertise on missions, the bulk of us will practice a sport that uses the same particle flows that the Hiradechi uses to travel. The sport is common place on this planet on which we live, we simply call it Reffing.

I was sitting on the couch in the Galley area, polishing up my Ref board, when my superior officer walked. Captain Thompson, leader and head officer of our unit aboard the Hiradechi. His full name was Captain Hiro "Thunder" Thompson. The "Thunder" part goes way back to my first mission with him. Though, none of us saw him in combat; the people we captured spoke of a death that sounded and moved like thunder, And so the name stuck to him. The man stands 6'2", but slouches a lot when nothing formal is happening. He is of average build with a lightly toned gray-brown hair.

"Hey, Trap!" He called, looking at me.

My nickname was Trap, short for the general term for the particle flows around the planet, known as Trapars. Why I had been named this, had more to do with my abilities with a Ref board than anything else. I was considered the best Ref-er on board and that reflected in my handling of the KLFs.

"Yes, Captain?" I responded in partial excitement and melancholy.

"We got another mission. Ready your unit for combat. Once you've done that, meet me in the briefing room." He ordered and walked out the door and down the hall.

Overall, that's the story of those on board the Hiradechi. Either we're on a mission or on vacation, even if we can't leave the ship; working for the Federation sucks in that manner. But, at least the captain's nice and allows us to leave with shore leave passes.

I got up and walked casually down the corridor, stopping by my box of a room, before heading down to the hangar to start pre-operation checks, repairs, and resupply on my KLF. Everything seemed to look the same on the inside of the Hiradechi. With the exception of the offbeat wanted poster issued by Capital Hill and the Council of Sages, in other words, another order from Headquarters to kill someone, They were usually about Government Protestors, Terrorists, Vodareks, but were usually taken down within a few week. The only one that stayed, with the exception of Norbu of the Vodarek's poster, was the collective warrant poster for the rogue militant group, The Gekko State.

* * *

Not too bad I hope, but then again...it's the prologue, they aren't always the best things in the book/story. 

Please, Read and Review. I like to hear what people think.


	2. Ch 1: Struggle for Survival

This was a fast update and I'll tell you why, I had started writing this awhile ago, but never fully got around to finishing it. (Both this one and the prologue). So, that's why this is such a quick update.

Okay, this part of the story is written from the perspective of Captain Hiro "Thunder" Thompson. Since you all gone taken a liking to the guy, I thought I'd give him some screen time...nah...but, you're more than welcome to think that. Again, this does the tim flops, so be prepared for that.

Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter: **Happy Anxiety, Denisen, baanKAAAAIIIII**

* * *

Without further-a-do, I present to you:

Chapter 1 - Struggle for Survival

Sometimes, I wonder how things turned out the way they did. How we mercenaries, the dogs of war, became the hunted. 

But little can be done about that now. The bulk of my crew and my ship are now held captive in that god awful place of a cave. And the remnants of my free crew are on the run. Those that were captured, I don't know their current condition, or the condition of the Hiradechi for that matter.

Regardless of that issue, the few men with me and a small band of anti-federation freedom fighters are planning to storm the place. In hopes that we may get the Hiradechi back and, hopefully the rest of my crew.

* * *

We just got a mission from some unit within the Intelligence Department of the Federation Military. The strange thing was that this unit, one I had never heard of and quite possibly one that has no official designation. But, what it lacked in name, it made up for in the bounty for the job. The unit had already paid in full, up front at the moment we got the transmission. Not many clients within can do that, and employers within the Federation Air Force are usually stingy with the payments, always trying to grab every dime they can. 

The mission seemed easy enough, considering the mission type and the other specified units in the area. Though, in all likelihood, this meant that there would be a lot of cleaning up for us to do. But, I still had my pilots ready their KLFs for combat.

The mission itself was inherently simple, so much so that it seemed I could give the crew some good R&R with a break from the fighting and the missions. But, what had me worried was a particular stop after the mission.

Combat Pilot Trap had gone to ready his KLF unit for combat that was likely to occur in less than a day. I hope that everything won't go a wrought.

"Captain?"Questioned the Advice Officer, trying to understand something.

"Yes, Advice Officer Maria?"

"You seem apprehensive about something, you mind telling em what it is?"

A slight pause before I answered her, "It's nothing...just a feeling." I replied, trying to find a way not to show my fears,

"Alright, Captain. But remember this, my title was shortened from "Command and Strategy Advising Officer" down to just "Advising Officer" aka "Advice Officer". So, it's not officially out of my job description to address personal problems, anymore.

True as it was, I never shared those gut hunches with anyone except the KLF pilots. They were a steady and stern bunch, and they were the ones that needed it the most.

* * *

I keep thinking, "Could I have prevented what happened to us, by simply informing the crew of my suspicions that day? Could they have at least been spared the fate that befell them?" No matter how much I think, I cannot say that the outcome would have turned out any different. For that, I'm sorry. I let down my crew when they needed me most. 

"Captain, 23 minutes until operation, You know there's no turning back now. Our crew is counting on us to get them out." Whispered a woman next to me, even though I couldn't see her face, I knew it was Maria. The same Maria that had asked me the question no one else dare ask, the question that might have spared my crew of this horrible fate.

"Yes, that's right, Maria."

* * *

"I'll remember that in the future, that your title did change." 

"Please remember a little more than that, sir." Advice Officer Maria walked over to the briefing table and turned on the holographic display. It came to life with a green aura that quickly faded from the room and a hybrid map of the target area appeared.

"Isn't this...?" Maria questioned in subtle horror and shock.

"Yes...Bellforest," I replied.

"But why there?"

"The higher ups must be going crazy to send us there, no?"

"That didn't answer my question!" Maria nearly shouted in fury, but kept her professional demeanor.

"That?" I handed her a copy of the mission file sent to us by the Intelligence Department.

"...A start..." She opened the file and looked as the list of targets. There was a single reason listed for every single one of them, "**The people and facilities are suspected of either harboring or assisting a radical anti-government group.**"

"I know the feeling, judging from your expression." I said after glancing at her face, then back to the holographic table.

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't have any objections, but...in Bellforest!" That tower state has always been a calm and peaceful place...

I replied before she could finish, "I couldn't believe it myself. So, I had them decode the message four times...And these are our orders we have to obey them. From her reaction, I knew she was displeased by this fact...And for that matter, so was I.

* * *

Maybe if I hadn't obeyed that order, we might still be flying around on the Hiradechi, doing work for the Federation, instead of ending up as some disbanded and disorganized mercenary mob. Bot, I know that dwelling on possibilities is never a good things. It makes one wonder at times; why he does something, he knows isn't the right thing. I wondered that when I first pulled the trigger and I continued to wonder, up until this circumstance. The answer; he can't help it. 

In that same regard, what're doing isn't right, but we must survive.

"Captain, 5 minutes till the window of opportunity," Maria stated.

"Alright, men; don't lose sight of your objectives. And remember, no one leaves the cave until we have secured the "Toy Box," got it?"

They all nodded and the mob moved up to the edge of the treeline.

* * *

Okay, that's that. More later. 

Please, read and review again. Please tell me what you think of the chapter.


	3. Ch 2: Catwalk of Trust

I'm seriously on a roll with this story. Another chapter published, although, it's not the same length and it doesn't have any time flops in it. (Trust me, it's **_REALLY_** short for me. But this chapter really didn't need to be all that long.)

And to those that liked the last ones, tell me how you like this one.

Thank you to the loyal of the loyal who came back and read!

* * *

Chapter 2

The Catwalk of Trust

The unanswerable question, "Why?"; the question that is an answer in itself, "Why not?" Perhaps, I am speaking old philosophy to this world. Nothing but a sour reminder of the past, or perhaps an anachronism in and of itself.

Maybe that's why I accepted their offer to help them with their deed. I wasn't told of everything that they would do, but who would trust a person like me with that information

But, they were more than happy to accept the information I gave them about the security web near the fences. And even happier still, when they heard that the system was being overhauled tonight. However, not it's structure, but the operating system.

Even as I await my death here in this doomed facility, I couldn't be happier Call it insanity, if you like. But I feel that deep down, these people will amount to something in the grand scheme of the world.

They should be rushing past the outer perimeter to the points where I left some weapons for them to use, any moment now. "It's about time," I muttered to myself. I turned around to my laptop and proceeded to unlock the corridors to the hangar and the cells.

Two minutes had passed, "Surely, they must have gotten to their targets by now. Now to sit and await death. The guards will probably come soon."

Sure enough, the door burst open. Three heavily armed guards had run into my domicile and were pointing their assault weapons at me.

I put my hands behind my head; I had already submitted myself to this fate. Death was the only option for a traitor. This had been made clear ever since the Gekko State rebelled.

"Who's there? Come out or I'll shoot," yelled the guard on the right. The one behind me turned to face the same direction, but they could not see anything in the darkened base corridors nor in the plaza that we were entering. They were scanning the plaza for any signs of opposing forces, not that it mattered, they only looked along the horizontal axis of sight. When the third guard looked up to an adjacent roof, two silhouettes dropped down from the roofs.

The first knocked down the two guards while coming down, the last one had his neck snapped by the other silhouette.

"You're..." I said.

"We're the people come to save your ass. Now, follow us, hurry," The first one said. There was no time to argue or ask why they had come. I simply followed them.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please, do me a favor and review.

Until next time, cya all.


	4. Ch 3: Spider's Web

Well, this is a first update ina while. Sorry for the long delay.

I thank those that follow this story and I also thank those that just started reading this story.

And, a new character comes into the story. (More on his name at the bottom.)

Enjoy this next installment.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Spider's Web

The feel of fresh air on the face, no longer the stale air of a prison cell. My freedom, no, our freedom is a welcomed feeling. The dream that is a dream longer, but pure and simple reality. I have longed for this moment for over six months. An impossible number of days to live in the darkness.

We were overjoyed at our freedom, but slightly saddened that our savior was likely to have been captured and soon to be executed, if that were so.

Then, something happened that I never thought would, our captain ordered us to locate and save this man if possible. The lone wolf that had helped free us, it was time to return the favor.

Even in the dead of night, I could see the guards approaching with a man in the middle of their formation. We, that is Polan and myself, were on the roofs of adjacent buildings to the main walkway that the guards were on.

I saw Polan, readying to spring on the guards, but he knocked a can over the side of the roof. "Damn it, Polan. You're as clumsy as ever." I thought to myself after hearing the sound of the can hitting the ground.

We heard them call to us, but we did not respond. Only now, did the guards start looking up at the roofs of the buildings. I saw Polan again, yet again his clumsy nature getting the better of him. He had jumped off the roof, though it looked more like he lost his footing at the last second. He landed on the right hand guard near him and sent him into the the guard next to him. He had the strangest luck, despite the clumsiness.

The guard nearest me had turned his back to face Polan. I sprang down from the roof and broke his neck. The man dropped to the ground, without moving or making a sound. "Is this really what the military has become..." I thought to myself.

* * *

I had finished my pre-operation preparations in the hangar and was lazily walking down the corridor to the briefing roof. I was taking my time; the captain was very laid back, I knew that he wouldn't mind a few minute delay. 

"Taking your sweet time, aren't ya? Trap?" yelled someone from down the corridor to the rear of me. "It's better than you, always bumping into things or tripping over the floor beams. Or, am I wrong, Polan?" I shot back. He turned to look at me as he passed by. And, as I thought, he didn't notice the open bulkhead door in front of him; he ran head first into it.

"I wonder, Polan, how should I report this? Your clumsiness or your daydreaming? Which do you prefer?" I said in playful spite.

"I get it already, so fuck off." he replied in defense and slight resentment.

"Oh...really?" came another voice from behind. It was Guar, the most fanatical person on the

ship. Fanatical about what, you ask. The most un-enthusing job on the face of this planet...cooking, but strangely enough he was the third member of my KLF Squadron.

I was the second member of the squadron, or 02. And what's stranger, Polan was our squadron's first member, or 01.Who would've thought that this clumsy person was a commanding sergeant? I sure wouldn't have. But, this was my squadron, codenamed "Blue"by the military.

But, there had to be a few hundred squadrons with the same name. The XO usually just refers to us as "The Three Stooges." I think he's saying something bad about us, but never really was any good in ancient history.

Continuing on down the hall, leaving Guar the task of picking up our commanding sergeant. When I arrived at the briefing room, Advice Officer Maria was already in there looking at the mission papers. She didn't looked pleased about something. Scratch that, she seemed outright pissed about something, despite her as usual professional demeanor. I glanced at the strategy table and at first thought nothing of it.

But after double taking a bit and taking care to examine the map a little closer, I clearly saw the reason, or at least what thought, for Maria's anger.

"Can it, Trap!"And save it for the briefing! I don't feel like answering the question over and over again, got?" The captain said with a cold fury.

Without another word, I took my place near the strategy table and waited for the others to arrive.

* * *

We; Polan, myself, and the person we just rescued from the clutches of the guards at this base; were running towards the open hangar, where the rest of our crew and the Hiradechi awaited. 

In all honesty, I had expected there to be more guards around this place than there were. We encountered very few on our way, and even those ones paid no heed to us, not that I would complain about this.

The hangar was sunk into the mountain, itself being very cavernous. And, due to our friend here, dark as hell. Thought we weren't affected by it, having spent months in the underground cells.

I could see the outline of the Hiradechi at the back of the hangar, and could clearly see that the number launching ramp was lowered. The Hiradechi, or SLK 2000 MKIII was similar in construction to the SLK 2000 MK II, more commonly known as the Gekko; even thought all the military records list it as the Moonlight. The only differences between the two vessels was the addition of a second launching ramp, a larger hangar, and of course the turret mounted on the top of the ship. In fair regard, it is a cross between the SLK 2000 MKI, known as the Hakucho, and the SLK 2000 MKII. And like the other, this ship, the SLK 2000 MKIII Hiradechi never existed.

Our unit was the same way, used by the military, but it to was never recognized by the military hierarchy. In the same respect, they regarded us with the same manner as the 1st SOF squadron, an uncontrollable nightmare. We were wanted men then, and that is no different now.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Polan's name is derived from the Germanic word for the Country of Poland, in modern day Eastern Europe.

(Just trying to keep with the animes use of countires for names.)

* * *

Okay, here we go, this installment is at an end. Thank you for reading.

Please, Read and review. Anything will help me improve chapters to come. (Let me know what you think)


	5. Ch 4: Maiden

Well, it's been awhile since I last updated this story, so sorry for the wait. This chapter is called "Maiden" for a reason. You'll find out why when you read it.

I thank everyone who has read this, is continuing to read this, and reviewing this. Such things help me and I appreciate any and all responses that we get. Perhaps more of you will respond. (Any and all comments are welcomed.)

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4- Maiden

It seemed like our plan to take back the Hiradechi back had succeeded. So much so, that we had recovered the bulk of our former assets, minus a few men. Of those men being the XO, the comm. officer, and finally the Systems Analyst Officer. And out of those, the only person we would really miss in the near future was the Systems Analyst Officer, but hopefully, this person that Trap and Polan rescued will be able to take his place.

I had mentioned this to Captain Hiro just after running a quick head count. And precisely at that moment, Trap and the other two waltzed on to the bridge.

"Well, Damn, Maria! You act like everybody here was a fucking statistic!" Trap said in slightly restrained rage and scorn. I knew that soldiers hated being thought of as nothing more than numbers, but how can one report it?

"Only to those that aren't necessary." I shot back. There was a slight spark of tension between the two of us at that moment.

"Calm down you two." The captain said, turning his head to face the both of us. He continued, "Trap, Polan; why don't you go throw yourselves in the showers? You smell worse than shit."

Trap and Polan walked out of the bridge without a word. They seemed to still have that connection that the "frontline" soldiers got after a while. In that respect, I envied them all.

"Maria, I know that you and him aren't very close and never were too particularly close, but please...Don't start off like that, okay?" The captain stated.

"Alright," I replied. There wasn't much else to say in response to that statement, it was true after all. And no matter how one looked at it, they were all kind of like family…and what kind of person, wants to fight with their family?

I left the bridge and headed towards my quarters, towards the center of the ship. We would be taking off within a few minutes, after the Ballistic Engines were fueled.

I had walked down these corridors thousands of times, but this was the first time I actually looked at them. And, for the first time, I realized how boring they actually are. Grey side panels for walls and ceilings, with blue overheads and bulkheads. The doors were metallic grey, and the floor was of the same color with metal paneling and grilling. In other words, it was standard military styling.

I rounded the corner and saw Gaur rush by. His face cleaned up and shaven, no longer dirty with a scraggy looking beard. Though, it was still obvious he hadn't been eating well. His cheeks were sunken in slightly and his overall physique made the uniform he was wearing seem extremely baggy. He looked more like a soldier now, minus those few physical depletions that he had endured of the last few months. He had his hair neatly trimmed back, not to the regulation style we had in the past, but it was neat and tidy, none-the-less. This went not only for his mustache, but his light brown hair on his head, which had been left a little long in the back and cut a little short to the front. He really was self-styled, but despite that, it was a vast improvement to that which was only about twenty minutes ago.

The only thing that these people had left, including Gaur, was the firm smell of stale prison air about them. I was slightly unnerved in my gut, so I rushed past the shower area.

And before I could round the bend from the corridor of the bathing area to the Officer's Quarters area, which was separated by a strong bulkhead door, I ran into Trap. He had a bad habit of taking his time, as he was still en route to the bathing area from the Pilot's Quarters area to the Bathing Area.

"Wha-cha in a rush for, huh?" Trap asked rather playfully.

I ignored him, mainly cause of the potent smell within the air around him, and continued down walking briskly down the corridor, turning into the Officer's Quarters area. And before he could catch up, I closed the door separating the two areas and ran headlong to my personal Quarters and locked that door behind me. He always liked to tease me, almost like an annoying older brother, although I never had a brother to mention. This was so, almost flawlessly, right down to the fights and arguments we had. I had given up trying to figure him out.

* * *

Being a group of mercenaries employed by the federal government, one should expect to do some pretty horrific shit, but this latest mission was lower than shit. The lowest of low, I couldn't figure a word strong enough to say. Despite our feelings, we really didn't have a choice in the matter; we'd have ended up in prison if we didn't take this job…But still…

* * *

Laying on the cot in my Quarters and staring at the ceiling, I muttered to myself, "Despite that, It was just a lose-lose situation for us anyway, wasn't it?"

* * *

There was nothing to be said by anyone in the Briefing Room, a very rare occasion. Even Trap and Polan had kept their tongues tied.

"Looks like everyone's here." The Captain said. "Some of you may have noticed the location of the map displayed on this table. Some of you might also think this is a joke or a mistake," The Captain paused, "But I can assure you that neither true." Changing to a more serious tone, "Our target is within the City-State Province of Bellforest."

* * *

To us of the Hiradechi, those words of that speech echoed into eternity. At least for me, not a day passes where I haven't though about that set of words.

That set of words seemingly altered the future destinies every person onboard the Hiradechi had. There is only one option for us now, and that is to survive.

"Only a few months ago, it would have been so unlike anyone on board the Hiradechi...Boy, those were good times we had."

* * *

Well, Thanks again for reading. As previously stated, I apreciate any and all comments that you have.

I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP, but no guarantees.

See y'all around


End file.
